Platform Nine and Three Quarters
by Scarby
Summary: Ever wish you could be a fly on the wall to watch what happens? What about being the wall itself? MWPP. Focused on Remus and Sirius. **Epilogue: A happy ending after all**
1. Year One

Title: Platform 9 ¾  
  
Author: Scarby  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim. Is that all? Well, what's the fuss about this whole disclaimer thingie? I mean, if it's FANfiction, then, obviously, it doesn't belong to *me*, a mere fan. So, why bother? (*Knock, knock.*) Hm.AGH! J. K. "I'm-Going-to-Rewrite-the-Entire-Fifth-Book-Just-to-Annoy-the-Fans" Rowling's lawyers! (Whimpers and hides) I disclaim, I disclaim!  
  
WARNING: Herein, whether you like it or not, is going to be found SLASH. YAOI. GUYS LOVING OTHER GUYS. LOVE TRANSCENDING GENDER. So, don't flame me for reading this. If you continue after all the trouble I went to caps the warning and you still flame me, I'm going to flame you! Flame you an entire conflagration! After all, if you're too stupid to be unable to read this, then why are you reading my stuff anyways?  
  
Serious couples, whether you want them or not: Remus/Sirius, Lily/James, Harry/Draco (at the end), Ron/Hermione (also at the end)  
  
Summary: Ever wish you could be a fly on the wall to watch what happens? What about being the wall itself? MWPP.  
  
Spoilers: Everything referring to MWPP, so, most likely, all the books through GoF. If you haven't read them, then how'd you end up with my story? And how do you live with yourself for not reading Harry Potter?! Go, shoo, read!  
  
Note: Well, unlike what I usually write, not a bunch of angst 'round these here parts. Wouldn't make sense and all that jazz. Anyway, pretty fluffy, which usually makes me gag, but I think you'll be able to deal with this. If you want hard-on angst (0__0 dirty image!), go to my other story called "Promises, Nightmares, and Redemption". There, a plug. For my own story. I feel so dirty now.  
  
Feedback: HELL YEAH! I'll take anything, even FLAMES to keep my ego up. Yes, I AM saying what you think I'm saying.Aie! Flame me! I dare you! HEE HEE.but I prefer regular criticism. So email me at scarby13@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Platform 9 ¾  
  
~Year One~  
  
"If these walls could talk." a professor muttered as she stalked over to break up another fight.  
  
'.what wonders they would speak,' I finished silently, my nonexistent eyes staring at the bustle and laughter, the tears and yells emanating throughout the entire platform.  
  
My unblinking eyes took in the scene around me. People hustling, luggage being stored, parents telling children to behave on threat of Howlers.  
  
Must be the beginning of another Hogwarts school year, according to the goings-on upon Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Since the day I was created, I have been staring at Platform 9 ¾ and will continue staring at it until the building collapses and I am allowed finally, permanently, blissfully to close my eyes.  
  
Ah, but what stories these walls of mine could tell.  
  
Unable to do otherwise, I stared at the people, listening and learning.  
  
Students milled about, finding friends, meeting new people, all those pre- school dealings I've been an expert at for many decades by now.  
  
Inexplicably, my sight was tugged to a small boy, obviously a first year, if only because I had never laid my eyes on him before. (And I forgot neither face, story, nor name.) He looked around nervously, wringing his small hands fretfully as he wound his way towards the train. His head faced his worn shoes, and scruffy light brown hair, gold streaking through the locks, hid his face from view, even mine.  
  
Which could possibly be how he ran into the other boy.  
  
The second boy, taller and pale-haired with a sharp face, stumbled backwards a step, even as the small brunette landed hard on his backside.  
  
"Watch where you're going." The voice, even by someone so young, sounded cold, already uncaring. A voice I usually heard attached to, at least, a teenager, never a child.  
  
"Sorry," the brunette replied, voice barely audible.  
  
"What was that? Speak up, Mudblood. And Mudblood you must be, for *I* have never heard of you before, and *my* family knows of *all* the wizarding families." He sneered. "Even those of practically *servant* stature, unfortunately. Now, speak up."  
  
"I-I'm.sorry." the boy barely managed to say, even quieter than before. He seemed about to cry.  
  
The taller boy reached down and roughly hauled the other to his feet.  
  
"You will speak when a Malfoy asks you a question, *Mudblood*." The voice remained harder than diamonds.  
  
Before the other boy could answer, a tan hand spun the pale boy around and dealt the boy a sharp punch to his chilly lips.  
  
"Malfoy. You will leave him alone. Go away now before I *really* lose my temper."  
  
The Malfoy boy looked up at the black-haired boy, commanding as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Black," the fallen wizard spat. "Muggle-lover."  
  
The other boy, Black, did a rather impressive imitation of a smirk, one he must have repeatedly practiced. There was no way an eleven-year-old could naturally smirk that well. Not that I've ever seen, at least. "Such a witty repartee, Malfoy. Got anything else?"  
  
The other boy wiped the blood trickle from his mouth as he stood up, brushing himself off with as much dignity as he could, and stalked over to two large boys.  
  
The Black boy, as tall as Malfoy but with carefree black hair and grey eyes, immediately set his sights on the other boy. He asked, "Alright there?"  
  
The brunette nodded slightly, eyes downcast once more as he took a step towards the train. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he reluctantly turned to face the Black boy once more.  
  
"Hey, I didn't get your name." He grinned. "I'm Sirius Black." And he thrust out his hand towards the smaller boy, who stared at it like a wild deer about to take flight.  
  
"Hey now, I'm not gonna hurt you. Malfoy, there," he jerked his head towards the group, "he deserved it. He's a real prick. I just though you could use a little help there."  
  
"Thanks," the brunette whispered, turning once more to the train.  
  
Sirius bounded ahead of him eagerly. "Nuh-uh. Not getting away that easily. Not until I get a name." His smile broadened.  
  
I immediately liked him.  
  
"Why?" The new wizard took another step towards the train, most likely hoping to lose the exuberant boy at his side.  
  
"Because." The other answered, as if it were a perfectly reasonable explanation.  
  
The brunette stopped and looked at the boy at his side, really looked at him, for the first time since they had met. I saw now that his eyes were a brownish-amber.  
  
Sirius stuck his hand out again. "I'm Sirius Black. And you are?"  
  
The boy looked him in the eye and tentatively clasped his hand, to which I breathed a sigh of relief. I always loved new friendships.  
  
"Remus Lupin," the small brunette replied. "Pleased to meet you." Now that he spoke a little louder and clearer, I heard a distinct lilt to his voice, accented with both the British and French way of speaking English. In his voice, it was simply.poetic.  
  
At this, Sirius grinned even larger. "So, you can speak more than one word at a time!" Suddenly looking past the boy, Sirius added, "Now, you have to meet James. In three, two, o - "  
  
"Sirius, you dog! Did you really?!"  
  
A lanky body pounced onto Sirius, pulling the boy down into an impromptu wrestling match.  
  
"Did I what, James? 'Cause you know I probably did!"  
  
"You mutt, did you really clock Malfoy? And without me there, too!" The other boy, black-haired also but with glasses falling haphazardly off his nose, didn't wait for a response and crowed, "You did! And without me! Priceless! Wait for me next time!" He punched Sirius' arm before helping him back up. "Now, Siri, tell me why."  
  
"Jamie, really! Not even a proper 'hello'?"  
  
"Hello. Now, tell me why."  
  
Sirius gestured at Remus standing awkwardly there. "James, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this dolt here is James Potter."  
  
James smiled, and my absent heart leapt. More friends for this poor boy!  
  
"Glad to meet you, Remus." They shook hands, and Remus' mouth very gently upturned. Then, James turned back to Sirius. "Malfoy insult him?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"Thought so. Good. I'll deck him next time, though."  
  
Sirius laughed. "If you're actually on time for once!"  
  
Remus made to leave, but Sirius slung an arm around his shoulders, preventing his escape from the two. James got the idea and slung his own arm around the boy's other side, effectively trapping the boy with them.  
  
"Now," Sirius said as they walked into the train and out of my sight, "seeing as I didn't actually see *why* the great Lucius Malfoy had you by the throat, why don't you explain it to us."  
  
They boarded the train.  
  
The whistle blew, the train leaving the platform.  
  
***  
  
The whistle blew, the train approaching the platform.  
  
I sighed. 'Another school year gone.'  
  
The platform, already with a few anxious parents, soon overflowed with students, a couple of professors, and luggage. An escaped owl hooted excitedly overhead.  
  
"So, I thought we could get together over the summer, maybe take a camping trip or stay at someone's house or something."  
  
"Oi! Brilliant, Jamie! When?"  
  
"Dunno. When's everyone free?"  
  
"I'm free all summer."  
  
"Great, Pete. Siri?"  
  
"Um.just the last week of July and the last two weeks of August. Remmie?"  
  
Ah! They're back! And they picked up another friend. Looking closely, I saw the mousey boy to be one Peter Pettigrew, a name I only knew from overhearing a group of third years making fun of him back at the beginning of the school year.  
  
Sirius had casually slung an arm around Remus, both looking exceedingly happy. I sighed contently; Remus seemed a little less skinny with a little more colour. I could even clearly hear him when he spoke.  
  
"Um.almost all summer, I think. But that might change."  
  
"Depends on your sick aunt, right?" James solemnly said.  
  
For a moment, Remus furrowed his eyebrows in thought before quickly smoothing them once more. "Of course. She always needs my help."  
  
"I don't see why you always have to go." Sirius looked sideways at his friend. "Every month, it seems."  
  
"I'm the only one," he replied defensively.  
  
"Hey, it's alright. Sirius is jus' runnin' his mouth off." James paused. "Like always."  
  
"Like you're any better when you start on about Quidditch!"  
  
"Oi! At least that's better than sheer babble."  
  
"I do not 'babble'!" Sirius turned to Remus and started talking a mile-a- second. "I don't babble do I babble I don't really think I babble but if I do just tell me ok that's great that's why we're such great friends we tell each other everything and I'm ever so glad we're friends 'cause otherwise I would have been expelled and you would have never spoken to anybody over a book since you never stick your head out of the books and the entire group would have failed and you would never smile and that should be a sin to the world - " (*1)  
  
"Alright, Sirius! I get your point."  
  
And for the first time ever, I heard the boy laugh. It was magnificent, its bell-like tones echoing off my sensitive ears, ringing and dancing along until I laughed a nonexistent giggle.  
  
At that laugh, Sirius' grin widened, as if he was as happy as I was to hear the boy's chuckling.  
  
"OK, OK, back to square one," James interjected. "I'm only free the last two weeks of June and the last week of July. So, how 'bout the last week of July?"  
  
"That sound fantastic," Peter agreed readily.  
  
"Works for me," Sirius concurred.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
The boy had that look of concentration on his brows again.  
  
"C'mon, Remus," Sirius prodded. "You love astronomy, and the stars'll be brighter. It's even supposed to be a full moon!"  
  
Something clicked in Remus' face. "I'm sorry, but I can't. That's the week of my." a slight stumble followed by a quick recovery, "this family get- together thing we do every year, and I can't get out of it." He barked a quiet laugh. "Never can get out of it."  
  
"Well, we could try a different week."  
  
"'S alright, Sirius. You guys go and tell me all about it later."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"We'll miss you," Peter squeaked.  
  
'What are you up to, my boy?' I thought as the cluster left the station together. 'What is your secret?'  
  
The train whistle was silent.  
  
  
  
(*1) I'm not making this up, but I can do that really well. Just go from on topic to another without hardly taking a breath. Takes a lot of skill. Or so I delude myself into thinking.  
  
~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~ 


	2. Year Two

~Year Two~  
  
(Note: There's a teensy bit of French in here. If it's wrong, write me. Yipee.)  
  
'Three shorts months, and they're already back.'  
  
Well, at least, three of them were back.  
  
"When's he gonna be here?" Sirius practically whined.  
  
"I told him to be here in five minutes."  
  
"But what if he doesn't..."  
  
"What, doesn't come back to Hogwarts?" James snorted. "Not bloody likely."  
  
"But what if - "  
  
"Sirius..." Peter squirmed nervously. "He'll be here."  
  
Silence and then the sound of approaching footsteps. All three of the boys' heads turned to the fourth boy.  
  
"So, what's the big surprise nobody else could hear?" Remus asked upon reaching the others.  
  
They remained silent, still a little shy about the subject.  
  
"Well?" prompted the brunette boy.  
  
"We know," Sirius finally said.  
  
"Know...what?" Remus cautiously asked.  
  
"That you're a werewolf," Sirius calmly stated.  
  
"W-What?!"  
  
"We thought it out last year," James explained. "Each of us had figured out bits and pieces throughout the year. Peter was first when he saw Madam Pomfrey escorting you outside towards the Whomping Willow around January."  
  
Sirius chimed in. "Then, James saw you in the infirmary one morning after you had disappeared again in March."  
  
"I'd went in for a bloody nose - "  
  
"From Snape of all people!"  
  
" - and glimpsed you sleeping behind the curtains when Pomfrey came out. You looked terrible."  
  
"Finally," Peter excitedly finished, "A week later, Sirius figured out that it was only on nights of the full moon that you left."  
  
Sirius nodded. "It was when you turned down the offer to go camping during the time of a full moon with a pretty lame excuse that we absolutely knew."  
  
Silence reigned for a thick minute, Remus' mind racing. I could see how he once again looked like a deer in the headlights; he seemed ready to bolt at any moment, when Sirius stepped in front of him.  
  
"Remmie...why didn't you tell us?" he asked softly.  
  
The werewolf now out of the closet (*1) whimpered slightly and turned to run. Sirius instantly threw his arms around his friends, forcing him to stay and face him.  
  
"Remus, you could have told us."  
  
"No! Sirius, you don't - can't understand what it means! I'm a werewolf, Sirius, a *werewolf*! You can't be my friend, none of you can! Nobody ever stays with a werewolf!" Crystalline tears struggled down Remus' cheeks, his amber-brown eyes wide and panicking. "We're monsters! Don't you understand that at all?! Can you even comprehend what I'm capable of?! You don't know what you're dealing with here! I'm a monster, Sirius, a creature Fate deigned evil enough to remain friendless and lonely throughout his years. Je suis un monstre, pas un humain! Les loup-garous n'ont jamais les amis!" (**2) He suddenly realized he had ceased speaking in English and quickly reverted back. "Then, I came here and met you, and I didn't want to lose you. Any of you. I couldn't bear to have you find out. But now you know." he trailed off, staring into Sirius' grey eyes.  
  
"Remus, you're wrong," Sirius murmured.  
  
"Of course we're not leaving, you daft wizard." James came up and put a hand on Remus' shoulder.  
  
"We're together until the end." Peter approached the group of boys and smiled.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Remus, whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us. No matter what, we'll always be together. After all, we're the Marauders!"  
  
Remus sobbed, burying his face into Sirius' shoulder as his three friends held him close.  
  
And I knew they would be alright.  
  
After Remus had dried his eyes, they boarded the train, and students starting to trickle in. I knew they had much to discuss, but I also knew that they would stay together and work through it, never even considering giving up. Especially Sirius. He cared for Remus far more than he let on.  
  
As I thought about it, students boarded the train.  
  
The whistle blew, the train leaving the platform.  
  
***  
  
The whistle blew, the train approaching the platform.  
  
'So much for peace and quiet.'  
  
A group of energetic boys raced out of the front of the train while a bellow came from the back. Rapidly, all four raced behind a brick pillar, quite out of sight of the black-haired boy emerging from the end car with Lucius Malfoy on one side and a flame-haired girl about his age on the other side. The girl was speaking.  
  
"...sure it was some fourth year's wand accidentally going off. After all, the hex was rather advanced, and a second year wouldn't really be able to do it."  
  
"Unless they'd been practicing all year," muttered the black-haired boy I knew to be one Severus Snape.  
  
"Why would they practice all year to simply grow you ears and a tail?" she asked sweetly. Perhaps, too sweetly.  
  
And it was true. Protruding from the crown of his head was a pale white cat's ear and a floppy brown dog's ear; traveling from under his robe dragged a scaly tail with a rattle at the end, which constantly sounded.  
  
" 'Simply' ears and a tail? You think this is funny, Lily?"  
  
"'Course not. Simply terrible. Have a great summer, Sev." She waved and walked off, looking for someone.  
  
I turned my attention to the hiding boys.  
  
"I'm sorry, James. I thought we agreed dog's ears."  
  
"'S alright, Pete. Still looks mad hilarious! But I gotta say that Siri and Rem did a great job on the tail. A snake! Perfect! Who thought of the rattle?"  
  
"Moony, who else?"  
  
"Remus! Who knew you had a sadistic streak?"  
  
"You mean besides all of you? C'mon! I just couldn't resist."  
  
All four of the self-proclaimed Marauders chuckled as they peeked out to laugh at their creation once more.  
  
"Bloody brilliant," James murmured before quietly surveying the platform.  
  
"So, why'd she help us anyway?" Peter wondered.  
  
"'Cause she's got a sadistic streak in her even more hidden than Remus'."  
  
Sirius bounced on the balls of his feet, punching James on the arm to gain his attention. "Alright, there's a story behind that if I ever heard a story opener before."  
  
"Absolutely," Remus agreed. "More hidden than even my sadism? Do tell, O magniloquent one!"  
  
"Magniloquent?" Sirius murmured. "Is that even a word?"  
  
"Of course," Remus responded. "It's a perfectly good word."  
  
"Then, why've I never heard it before?"  
  
"Falling asleep in class all the time? Studying pranks instead of books? Passing only by looking off my paper?" Remus hazarded as guesses.  
  
"Ah, Moony!" Sirius dramatically threw an arm over Remus' shoulders, as if he were fainting. "You have discovered my darkest secret! Ah, whatever shall I do? Wherever shall I go?" He melodramatically pretended to faint.  
  
Remus calmly said as he held his friend up. "Sirius. Be serious."  
  
He opened one eye. "Like I've never heard *that* before, Remus Lupin."  
  
"I'm going to drop you if you're not careful."  
  
"Agh, it's not fun to be the female in our relationship, Moony."  
  
"On the topic of females," Peter interjected as Remus proceeded to drop his burden, "how'd we get Lily?"  
  
"Spill, Jamie." Sirius rubbed his back. "Remmie, that hurt."  
  
Remus looked him in the eye, having been pulled down onto Sirius as he dropped his friend. "It wouldn't've hurt as much if you had let me stay upright."  
  
The boy seemed to consider this as he sat up, Remus erect once more and offering a hand to aid his friend. "Yeah, but this was *so* much more fun. Anyways, let's drop it, Remmie, so that James can spill his guts." Sirius leaned an arm on one of Remus' shoulders.  
  
'That boy certainly likes tactile contact,' I realized. 'Especially with Remus.'  
  
"Yes, well," James began. "You see, you know how we always thought she was just a stuck-up mini-Head Girl." At the other's vigorous nods, he continued. "Well, it seems that she takes after Remus here with the fact that she shows one face to the teachers - the mini-Head Girl face - and a completely different one with her friends. Remember when all those Howlers showed up to all the Slytherins?"  
  
"How can we forget?" Peter miserably grimaced.  
  
Sirius groaned. "Detention every night for three weeks."  
  
Remus nodded, gently patting Sirius hand. "All for something we never did."  
  
"Although it was bloody brill - James, don't tell me *Lily* did that!"  
  
James smiled. "She'd been planning it for a couple of months beforehand, looking up charms and such to imitate each parent's voice."  
  
Sirius whistled. "Blimey. And I thought that girl didn't have a sense of humour."  
  
"Well, I think she'd make a great alibi," James said. "Since nobody would ever imagine Lily capable of pranks, she could wheedle ingredients and such out of professors without them knowing. Or claim to be working on an extra credit assignment and get us a Restricted Book, or something like that. And then, she could claim that she was helping us studying, so we couldn't have done whatever. It'll be grand!"  
  
"Then, that means you want her to be - "  
  
" - a Marauder."  
  
Silence. All the boys glanced at each other. Remus broke the silence first.  
  
"Well, we all just admitted that she pulled off a prank that we wish we could have done. And it was marvelous." He looked at Sirius. "I agree. She'd be a genius. Don't you realize she's the top of our Charms class? It'd be perfect."  
  
"I-I agree," Peter stuttered.  
  
Sirius glanced warily at his best friend. "How do you know it was her?"  
  
James blushed slightly. "Remember that night I went out to get the house elves to put that potion in Malfoy and Snape's dishes the next day?"  
  
"To make their skin change to a Slytherin green? 'Course. It was a great idea."  
  
"Well, I ran into Lily in the kitchens. Apparently, she'd had a similar idea, so we combined our efforts."  
  
"Oh!" Remus cried. "*That's* why they turned green *and* grew fangs and a forked tongue! Fantastic! They were still hissing after a week! That was *Lily*?! You said it was an unforeseen addition to our potion!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't very well give her away, could I?"  
  
"So that's how we got away..." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Lily distracted Snape while we hexed him just now!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
James smiled, making Peter beam. "Exactly. Now, I vote she should be a Marauder."  
  
"I second," Remus said.  
  
"Me, too," Peter added.  
  
Sirius looked at his best friend and then at Remus. Finally, he smirked and said, "She'll make a fine Marauder."  
  
James crowed quietly.  
  
"Speaking of, where's Lil?" Remus asked, looking around. "She should have been here already."  
  
"She's here, she's here." Lily approached, grinning happily. "Were you talking about me behind my back again?"  
  
"Of course," Sirius replied. "But now that you're here, we can talk about you in front of your back."  
  
("That sounds almost obscene," James muttered under his breath to Peter, who tittered before trying to cover it up with a low cough.)  
  
"Ha ha, Sirius Black. That smart mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days..."  
  
"Like it doesn't get him in trouble every other day already," Remus mentioned.  
  
"Hey, I resemble that!" he cried, delighted.  
  
"Alright already. Settle. We have important things to discuss."  
  
"James Potter asking for order? That's it; I've seen everything."  
  
"Funny, Lily. Especially coming from you."  
  
"I concede. What's so dire?"  
  
"We would like to honour you with something."  
  
"How sweet, James. What is it? And will I think it's an honour?"  
  
Sirius interposed, "If it involves us four, how can you *not* think it honourable?"  
  
She raised one eyebrow effortlessly at the boy. "Do you really want me to answer that, Black?"  
  
He half-grinned. "'Course not. 'Twould harm my precious ego."  
  
"Alright, OK, anyway," James tried to subtly stress. "Back to the subject at hand. To put it bluntly, we would like to present you with entry into the Marauders."  
  
Thrown off, she opened her mouth, but no words came out.  
  
"Great, James. I think you killed her," Peter said.  
  
Suddenly, she squealed as only a girl her age could and threw her arms around the bespectacled black-haired boy, his eyes wide and startled.  
  
"I would *love* to be a Marauder! Thank you all!"  
  
Letting go of James, she hugged all the others in turn and then, just for good measure, embraced James once more.  
  
As they all left, now that Snape and his gang were safely out of sight, the five Marauders laughed as they discussed and bragged about pranks, new and old.  
  
Lily looked so happy. I, of course, knew why. Whenever I'd seen her before, not many of the kids hung around her, voicing to others that she was too bossy, too stuck-up, and far too bright for her own good. Right now, though, she showed exuberance enough to rival even Sirius' natural buoyancy.  
  
As they left, Sirius had his arm around Remus' shoulders, as usual, and Lily had shyly taken James' hand.  
  
The train whistle was silent.  
  
  
  
(*1) Well, one closet for now.  
  
(**2) French translation: I am a monster, not a human! Werewolves never have friends!  
  
Feedback earns virtual cookies! scarby13@hotmail.com  
  
~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~ 


	3. Year Three

~Year Three~  
  
(Note: There's more French in this chapter, and I'm still very sorry if it's wrong. Though I'm in French IV, I'm still trying to get used to being back in school and actually *thinking* once more. If you see something's wrong, write me, and I'll fix it. Yipee.)  
  
'And chaos once more reigns... My favourite troublemakers are back early again. Wonder why they needed to come back without people again this year...'  
  
"...have been working?"  
  
"'Course, Jamie. Been working hard. I can *almost* change a hand into a paw...or hoof...wing...claw...or whatever."  
  
"What if I'm something horrible? I don't understand why we have to leave it to chance."  
  
"It's not chance, Pete. It's Fate."  
  
"Still kinda uncomfortable with it."  
  
"Easy there, Peter. We'll find out soon enough. The book says not to fight the change, just let it happen. Don't try to force it towards a certain destination."  
  
"You read a book, Siri?"  
  
"That's funny, James. I even got it here."  
  
He pulled out a thick but well-read book and began flipping through it.  
  
I caught a glance of the cover, and my nonexistent eyes widened. It was simply titled "The Path of the Animagi." I might be a wall, but I still knew that *third* years should have been messing with such powerful magics!  
  
The three became so thoroughly engrossed in a part of the book that none noticed a redhead creeping silently towards them. Taking out her wand, she pointed it towards the three and whispered, "Accio book."  
  
Without warning, the text flew from the startled boys' hands to rest gently in Lily's.  
  
"The Marauders reading a book." She glanced down at the cover, her head snapping back up at the boys once more. "Animagi!" she yelled. "Oh, you're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?"  
  
"Lils," James interjected. "Keep it down. D'you want us to get caught?"  
  
"Animagi are *registered* for a reason, James Potter!"  
  
"We know, Lily, we know. But we can't be registered until we're eighteen, and, by then, we'll be out of Hogwarts, and our plan will be all for nothing."  
  
"James, this is dangerous! And why does it matter whether you're still in Hogwarts or not?" At least Lily was beginning to cool off.  
  
"It's for Remus," Sirius broke. "We're doing this all for him." He paused. "Well, mostly him. It's for him that we got the idea anyway."  
  
"Why Remus?" Lily asked, shaking her head in confusion.  
  
All three boys remained tight-lipped.  
  
"Oh! Is it because he's a werewolf and you guys want to help him when he's in lupine form?"  
  
All three stood stock-still, absolutely gob-smacked.  
  
"Bloody hell, Lil! How long have you known?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I've only figured it out a month before the end of school when I saw him sneak out. I followed him and overheard his conversation with Madam Pomfrey. Then, I snuck back and read up on werewolves. It all fit perfectly."  
  
Sirius suddenly strode forward and grasped Lily by her shoulders. Urgently, he asked, "Lily, be honest. Did you tell anybody, even insinuate to anybody?"  
  
"'Course not. Do I look like I want to lose you boys as my friends?"  
  
Sirius broke into a bright smile and quickly pecked Lily on the lips. "Thanks a million, Lily. You're wonderful."  
  
She smirked almost as well as Sirius. "I know. I know. I'm just perfect in every shape, figure, and form."  
  
Sirius grinned broader and backed up, just missing the glower James sent his way.  
  
'Ah, so little James is figuring out what I've already known.'  
  
"So, how far along are you guys? You can't transform yet, can you?  
  
"Nope," Peter said. "Don't even know what we're going to be."  
  
"You did read the book, right?" she asked, handing said text over to Sirius, who stored it in his case again. "You won't know your animal until you've fully transformed for the first time. You can get ideas of the species as you change body parts, though."  
  
"How do you know so much about Animagi, Lil?"  
  
"I read books, James. All books." She paused. "Well, that and the fact that I know everything. Like I said before, I'm perfect."  
  
All four laughed as students began filtering through the archway, Remus one of the first.  
  
In an instant, Sirius had rushed over and grabbed him into a great bear hug.  
  
As the other three made their way over, Lily leaned over to James' ear and whispered, "Remus has no idea that you're doing this for him?"  
  
He leaned back. "Not a clue."  
  
"How long have you been working?"  
  
"Beginning of last year when we finally found a book on it that we could get our minor's hands on."  
  
"Fabulous." She paused. "I want to help, too."  
  
James stopped, grabbing Lily's hand to stop her as well. He didn't drop his hand as they spoke, and neither did she. "You want in?"  
  
"Why not? I figure that it's Destiny which made Mum drop me off too early and that you were perusing the book and that I took the book. Fate trying to tell me that I should be part of you as well. After all," she straightened and tilted her chin up, "I *am* a Marauder."  
  
They laughed and joined the others with Remus.  
  
"If I didn't know any better," Remus was saying, "I'd say you were talking about me behind my back."  
  
Sirius broke into a huge grin and slung an arm around his friend's shoulders, all five Marauders heading for the train. "Let me be the first to assure you, Moony: *yes*, we *were* talking about you!"  
  
Remus responded by patting his cheek and saying, "Good. Otherwise, I'd think you were ill."  
  
All five Marauders laughed as they boarded the train.  
  
The whistle blew, the train leaving the platform.  
  
***  
  
The whistle blew, the train approaching the platform.  
  
As students began pouring out, I saw a fluttering of strange colours. Blue and orange and green and...red?  
  
As the crowd dispersed slightly, I laughed. 'Of course...'  
  
The Malfoy boy's hair was bright green, his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle sported neon orange locks, while Snape's was now a dulled red look.  
  
Looking around, I easily spied my favourite students.  
  
After all, a group of laughing boys with shockingly blue hair is kind of hard to miss.  
  
"...and a cheer for Lily for figuring out how to make it more or less permanent!"  
  
"Hurrah!"  
  
"And also to Lily for having the foresight to duck when Snape countered our spell!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"How did that slimy git figure out how to reverse our charm?"  
  
"He pays attention in class?"  
  
"Are you insinuating that I don't pay attention in class, Moony?"  
  
"No, Sirius, I'm outright telling you!"  
  
"How long's this going to stay in, Lily?"  
  
"Don't worry, Peter. It'll be out by...well, I *hope* by the time school starts again next year."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Lighten up, Pete. It doesn't look *that* bad!"  
  
"Thanks, James. I think."  
  
"It's really terrible that Snape knew how to reverse the spell. Otherwise, it would've hit 'im full-out, and he'd be sporting neon pink hair." Sirius swept a hand through his blue locks, haphazardly pulling it back into a ponytail now that it was long enough.  
  
Remus thoughtfully tucked some escaped strands behind Sirius' ear, to which the formerly black-haired youth grinned.  
  
"Yeah," James sighed, "it truly is a pity." Then, he chuckled. "But it still ranks as one of our finer moments. Probably third in the top ten, I would reckon."  
  
"Underneath the tail and ears trick on Snape - "  
  
" - and, of course, the one with the gum, the wet-start firecracker, Malfoy's bed, and McGonagall's cat form!" (*1)  
  
They burst out laughing.  
  
"Ah," breathed Remus merrily. "There's nothing more rejuvenating and reward than one last hurrah before summer vacation."  
  
"You said it, Remmie." Sirius fingered a stray lock of formerly golden- brown hair, now blue as sapphires. "By the way, this looks good on you. It's shows off a wild effect we hardly see from you."  
  
They smiled to one another as Sirius hesitantly returned his arm to his side.  
  
"So, what's everyone's plan this summer?" Lily asked, the five threading their way around the platform.  
  
"I'm going to be with my grandmother in Sussex the first two months and then my aunt and uncle in Dublin the last month." Peter scuffed his feet uncertainly.  
  
"Sounds like...um, fun," Sirius glanced over at Remus for a moment. "Well, I'm going to be visiting various relatives as well, up in Scotland. Then, I'm home for the last three weeks. James?"  
  
"Um, not much. Going to some Quidditch games around the UK and then to our place in Calais and then home for the last two weeks." He glanced at Lily.  
  
"I'm going to catch up on some studying."  
  
"Only Lily would study during the summer!" Sirius exclaimed. "Well, and Remus as well. But really! It's *summer*! Relax a little!"  
  
She sniffed. "At least that explains why I do better than any of you in school! Anyway, what else am I to do? My parents are going to be off on a cruise during August, leaving *Petunia* to baby-sit me! I'm almost fourteen, and my parents leave me with a babysitter, my dreadful magic- hating *sister* of all people!"  
  
The boys remained silent as Lily took a calming breath. In a much steadier tone, she asked, "What about you, Remus?"  
  
"Going back home to France. Pretty much just reading and staying out of my father's way..." he trailed off listlessly.  
  
Sirius stepped close and hugged him tightly. They knew what I still did not know but could guess from their reactions.  
  
All five began their walk towards the archway, Sirius still with an arm around Remus, as was his favourite position, when Peter ran ahead, spotting his grandmother. James took the opportunity to pull Lily away from the other two, waving good-bye to everybody. Sirius also halted Remus in his tracks as soon as they were out of hearing from the other Marauders.  
  
"Remus, I want you to come over the last three weeks before school."  
  
"Siri, I don't know..."  
  
"I checked. The first day is three days after the full moon. We won't have to worry about that until we get back to school. And I can't stand the thought of you staying all summer with...him."  
  
"I'll ask him, but..."  
  
"I'll even call you."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Sirius Black using a Muggle telephone? Not all that likely, is it?"  
  
He scowled playfully. "I know how it works."  
  
The other boy nodded condescendingly. "Of course, you do. Of course..." He sobered up. "I'll ask him. Maybe he'll be glad to get rid of me early."  
  
Simultaneously, another conversation was mirroring that of Remus and Sirius, with slight differences.  
  
"Lily, I know this is going to sound strange...but...um..."  
  
"Yes, James?" she gently prompted.  
  
"Well, it's just," he nervously tried to pat down his hair, which still seemed to have a life of its own, "I don't like the idea of you spending a month with nobody but a magic-hating sister...and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to - um, like to...you know..."  
  
"James, are you asking me to stay with you?" She smiled faintly at his discomfort.  
  
"Yes, unless you have something else planned and all..."  
  
With an uncharacteristic squeal much like when she was inducted into the Marauders, Lily leapt at James, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Oh, James! I would love to!"  
  
Eyes wide with shock, James hesitantly hugged the exuberant girl back.  
  
Less nervous when they separated, James and Lily chatted amicably as they walked shoulder-to-shoulder past the archway, passing an older man peering around, obviously a parent.  
  
I looked back at the remaining blue-haired boys. Remus had stiffened as he saw the man by the way out of the platform.  
  
"Oh, Sirius! I'm late! When you figure out the phone, ring me." He quickly scribbled down his number on a spare bit of parchment before giving it to Sirius. "And thank you again."  
  
They embraced, Sirius loath to let this boy out the safety of his arms. Alas, it could not be. Remus left him and went over to the man, his father.  
  
As soon as Remus arrived, Monsieur Lupin immediately and rather harshly pulled Remus towards him, whispering, "Mon fils, savent-ils?"  
  
"Papa!" Remus softly cried out. "Ils savent, et ils comprennent. Ils sont mes amis!"  
  
"Un loup-garou n'a aucun l'amis! Tu es un monstre!"  
  
He pulled Remus away, muttering about "les cheveux bleus...les idiots..." (**2)  
  
Neither saw Sirius watch them with a look of regret and anger covering his face.  
  
The train whistle remained silent.  
  
(*1) If anybody can figure this one out, write a fic about it and tell me! I really would like to know!  
  
(**2) French translation: "My son, do they know?" "Papa! They know, and they understand! They are my friends!" "A werewolf does not have any friends! You are a monster!" "blue hair...the idiots..."  
  
Feedback keeps me from writing a Severus Snape/The Bloody Baron slash! (But wait...he's a freaking ghost! Ew...) scarby13@hotmail.com  
  
Merry Christmas! You know what the best Christmas present is? See that little button saying "Submit Review"? Yes, please!  
  
~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~ 


	4. Year Four

~Year Four~  
  
(Note: French. Same as always. Sick of writing these notes, so no more after this. But always tell me if I'm wrong.)  
  
'Silence, the sweetest silence of all my years, how I loathe thee...'  
  
I didn't know why I was thinking that as Sirius and Remus, both heads of hair longer and back to their original colours. I was in a rather poetic mood, I suppose.  
  
They walked in chuckling over something or other, matching each other stride-for-stride.  
  
Why did these Marauders always come so early?  
  
"Sorry that Mum had to drop us off so early. She couldn't get out of her meeting with the Auror. And it usually isn't wise to piss off an Auror, wouldn't you say, Moony?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Well, that explained it this time.  
  
Remus suddenly shoved his hand into Sirius' back pocket and dug out a small packet.  
  
"Sirius, I thought you weren't going to Dungbomb the Slytherins this year!"  
  
"What, and break tradition? Not bloody likely."  
  
They surveyed the platform (Sirius adeptly pick-pocketing his Dungbombs back, though I'm certain Remus knew, considering his small smirk), soon sinking into a nearby bench. As if accustomed to the position, Sirius stretched out to lay his head on Remus' lab, the forever-smaller brunette soon idly stroking the black hair falling free.  
  
In the silence, I heard their harmony.  
  
And I knew - I just knew...  
  
I knew that somebody had been reciting far too much poetry within earshot lately.  
  
"So," murmured Sirius. "Are we going to try the map again this year?"  
  
"Of course! The prototype was working rather well until it - well..."  
  
"Disintegrated?"  
  
"That's your opinion. I still uphold that it simply didn't live up to our standards."  
  
"Moony, dearest, it didn't live at all. There was nothing left of it but ashes. Total disintegration. It went 'POOF' and wafted to the floor without another thought."  
  
Remus chuckled, still stroking Sirius' hair. For a long while, they simply sat in contented silence, Remus' eyes glazing over in thought and Sirius half-closing his eyes. Both seemed loath to move.  
  
"Remus..."  
  
"Yes, Sirius?"  
  
The raven-haired youth slowly shrugged, bringing a hand to capture Remus' unoccupied hand, and he twined their fingers together as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"I-I - " Sirius stuttered slightly before sighing and averting his gaze from those soft amber eyes. "I think we should include secret passages in the map."  
  
'Somehow, I don't think that was what he was going to say to begin with.'  
  
Remus grinned, chuckling softly. "Yeah, Siri, that's an excellent idea."  
  
And they stayed like that, connected as one, until the first students drifted in, and then Sirius only managed to disentangle far enough apart for the two to sit side-by-side.  
  
It did not escape my notice that their thighs still pressed against the other tightly, dark blue jeans against light khakis like night sky meeting its sun-drenched counterpart at their horizon. Seductive darkness joined at that unbroken line with its brighter half, the sunny cheerful innocence laughing at the brooding mystery of the night.  
  
The two counterpoints sat in delectable silence as blurred students swirled noisily around them as if they were the eye of a hurricane.  
  
'Yup, have got to stop listening to that poet from now on...'  
  
I could have laughed at myself.  
  
As I wandered from the content pair, I saw Lily and James entering, laughing and joking around.  
  
"So, you just thought that *any* broom would do? James!"  
  
"What?" He put up his hands defensively. "I was *four*, Lil! I didn't know the broom had to be enchanted before you could fly on it! Luckily, it was only the second story window, so I only broke my leg."  
  
Lily grinned. "No, I think you injured your head as well!" Sighing melodramatically, she grasped his arm. "Oh, James! Forsooth and alas that your grievous wound showed itself to be permanent!"  
  
He laughed, eyes glancing to the pale hand lightly gripping his bare arm.  
  
'Hm, have you finally discovered that girls aren't as gross as you once imagined, Jamie, my boy?'  
  
When they calmed down, James glanced around my crowded platform, looking for the other boys who were hidden from his sight.  
  
Suddenly, though, the other Marauders were the least of his thoughts.  
  
Lily embraced the boy enthusiastically. "Oh, James! Thank you for this last month! It was absolutely wonderful!"  
  
"Oh!" he yelped, startled. "Really, Lily, it was no problem."  
  
He hugged her back, and I knew that the rocky teenage years had this boy in their long and desperate clutches.  
  
The crowd was dispersing enough for James to catch sight of the couple on the bench. Seeing them, he seemed to decide to just walk to the train and allow them the mindless contentment they shared.  
  
And more time alone with the redhead on his arm, perhaps.  
  
The witch and her wizard started walking over to the train just as Remus leaned over and whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, je te remercie pour ces dernières trois semaines. Ils étaient la magie."  
  
Sirius simply grinned, instinctively guessing the gist of his friend's French. "I had a great time, too, Remus." He brushed at a strand of Remus' hair. "You know that I love it when you speak to me in French, so you could do it more often." He chuckled quietly. "One of these days, I may even understand some."  
  
"Non," Remus responded. "C'est bon qui tu ne comprens pas tous je dis." (*1)  
  
Sirius leaned close. "Or maybe I won't learn. This is more fun, just trying to guess what you're saying."  
  
Remus opened his mouth to respond when they both heard James yell at them.  
  
"C'mon, you two! Or the train'll leave without you!"  
  
They both looked at the bespectacled boy hanging his head out the train.  
  
"Well? Do you want to stay rest of the year?"  
  
Both boys on the bench glanced at each other before jumping up and running across the emptied platform at the train.  
  
The whistle blew, the train leaving the platform.  
  
***  
  
The whistle blew, the train approaching the platform.  
  
'And the silence shatters like sweeps of swans on ice.'  
  
I mentally slapped myself for that. I really had to stop it. I thought that the absence of people would cure me of this poetry, but it almost seemed worse. I shrugged without moving and watched the people swirling around.  
  
Five people emerged from the train, and I laughingly read the words painted on each forehead with bright green...something or other.  
  
Crabbe: "Greasy..."  
  
Goyle: "Oily..."  
  
Snape: "Evil..."  
  
Narcissa: "Stuck-up..."  
  
Malfoy: "Snake."  
  
'Ah, my favourite five are at it again.' I furrowed a forehead that wasn't really there. 'But how did they manage without the five Slytherins' knowledge?'  
  
"I'm going to pound that Potter and his little gang when next I see them." Malfoy slapped a fist into his other hand for emphasis.  
  
"But how'd he do it without us waking up?" Narcissa whined.  
  
"And how'd he get in?" Crabbe added.  
  
"Through the door, idiot." Goyle smacked his counterpart upside his head before he asked, "But how'd he get the password?"  
  
"If we knew that," Snape snapped, "then we wouldn't be here wondering such questions."  
  
And Snape stormed off, presumably to find a way to rid himself of his "Evil..."  
  
The other four muttered their way to the entrance of the platform.  
  
Once they had left, a blonde head tentatively stuck out and looked around before saying behind him, "'S alright, guys. They're gone."  
  
One by one, four more heads stuck out.  
  
Dirty blond was at the bottom, followed by golden-brown, fiery-red, mussed black, and jet-black.  
  
"Fantastic," James crowed, disengaging from his fellow Marauders, all five walking onto the platform. "We've managed to get away without them knowing!"  
  
"Averted horrible maiming, you mean?" Remus inquired.  
  
"Now, now, Remmie. You know I would have protected you."  
  
"Of course. But what about everyone else?"  
  
"Ah, Lils can protect the other guys."  
  
"Hey!" James protested.  
  
The girl patted his cheek condescendingly. "I know that you're big and strong and can take care of us all by yourself."  
  
He smirked. "Gee, thanks, Lils. Not quite the uplifter I'd wanted."  
  
Peter grinned and muttered in James' ear, so that Lily could not hear, "Are you sure you're not *up*lifted, James?"  
  
The other boys broke out laughing. Lily rolled her eyes, not even bothering to ask what the hilarity was caused by and started walking away.  
  
"See you guys next year!"  
  
James suddenly got back his wits. "Wait, Lily!" And raced after her, then turned around, running backwards now, and yelled back, "Later, guys!"  
  
The other three watched them walk off together, and Sirius sighed.  
  
"Five quid says they're married by graduation."  
  
Peter and Remus both nodded solemnly.  
  
"We mourn the loss of our brother," Peter intoned somberly.  
  
Remus snorted. "And this is a surprise for whom?"  
  
Peter shook his head and walked off. "Have a good summer, guys."  
  
Sirius and Remus were left alone in the emptying platform, slowly walking their way toward their separate destinations, knowing they would be parted, if only for a short time.  
  
"So, you'll be coming over?"  
  
"July and August...with two returns to home for...you know."  
  
"Fabulous. I can't wait. It's too bad, though, that we can't come back to school together again. That was nice."  
  
"Moi, aussi, Siri. Me, too."  
  
"You do realizing you'll be teaching me some French while we're together, right?"  
  
"Sure. I'll start with the most pertinent information. Repeat after me: Je suis très desolé."  
  
"Jay swee tray dezolay."  
  
'Sweet mother of Pearl! (**2) His accent was *atrocious*!'  
  
Remus visibly winced. "We'll...have to...*desperately*...practice."  
  
"Alright." Sirius glanced almost shyly over at his friend. "Why's it the most important? And what's it mean?"  
  
Remus grinned without hesitation and laughed his answer. "It means 'I'm very sorry'!"  
  
Sirius couldn't help but join in his merriment. "I guess I'll have to perfect *that*!"  
  
And with Sirius' arm slung in its position over Remus' shoulders, the two walked out the entrance.  
  
The train whistle remained silent.  
  
(*1) French translation: "Sirius, thank you for these last three weeks. They were magic." "No, it's good that you don't understand all I say."  
  
(**2) I've heard this quote somewhere. Tell me where, and you get an electronic cookie! Or just a congratulations on the next chapter.  
  
Note: Yup, I actually was in a deliriously poetic mood while writing this chapter. Expect a little more like this because it seems like the Wall is as poetic as I am. Go figure. Anyway, email me if it's too much.  
  
Put your keyboard where your mouth is! scarby13@hotmail.com  
  
~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~ 


	5. Year Five

~Year Five~  
  
They had been here for a half an hour, two-and-a-half entire hours before most people even *thought* about coming. I understood their mature discretion, but I still couldn't get over my shock.  
  
'How...how did they...not even proper fifth years...'  
  
If a surprise is what they wanted Remus to find, a surprise is *certainly* what he was about to receive!  
  
Remus' footsteps trailed into the almost completely empty platform. I watched as a pure white stag, formerly one James Potter, approached the confused wizard and nuzzled him affectionately. As if he'd always known ('maybe the inner wolf knew', I thought), Remus murmured, "Hullo, Prongs."  
  
Around the antlers of the stag flew a white dove, to which Remus called just as naturally, "And to you, Wings." (*1)  
  
She twittered a couple of notes before landing gently upon the stag's highest antlers. The magnificent creature reared its head back gleefully, startling the dove to warble her indignant displeasure before settling back, the stag walking towards the centre of the platform where more shapes were, one dark form pacing almost nervously.  
  
The next animal to scurry forth to meet the boy was a grey rat, who twitched his nose nervously when Remus picked him up.  
  
"Wormtail," he named, setting the rat onto the crown of Prong, the stag looking cross-eyed up at Wormtail.  
  
Finally, Remus saw Sirius...er, rather, the shaggy black dog who used to be Sirius. Spreading his arms wide, he cried, "Padfoot!"  
  
With a sharp bark, the exuberant Padfoot pounced the boy, licking his face excitedly.  
  
As I watched them with fervor, I also noticed that Ja - Prongs had gently slid Wormtail off his forehead as the rat began squeaking helplessly. He suddenly lay still, and there was Peter once more.  
  
As if starting a chain reaction, both Prongs and Wings shivered, and James appeared with Lily slightly above him, having not dismounted Prongs' tall antlers. Deftly, he caught her descent in his arms, where they remained, shaken from their forced change.  
  
'Guess they're still not powerful enough to control themselves.'  
  
I immediately averted my sights back to my favourite boys in time to see Sirius appear, lying atop a startled Remus.  
  
Sirius immediately grinned, sinking his chin to rest on the brunette's chest. "'Lo, Moony."  
  
"Hullo, Padfoot." With a pointed glance, he added, "Comfortable?"  
  
He nodded, actually trying to sink closer to his friend. "You make a superb pillow."  
  
"I noticed." A pause while their friends approached, James letting Lily down. "Get off of me."  
  
"Make me."  
  
With an actual growl, Remus wrestled Sirius to the side and found himself on top.  
  
"I win," he breathed.  
  
Sirius smirked, replying with a wink, "Never thought you for a dominant, Remmie."  
  
'Oh, my...'  
  
The both laughed, Remus' face tinged pink adorably.  
  
'Hm...'  
  
Remus pulled Sirius up and faced his friends with a broad grin on his face. "How...how did you...we're not even fifth years!"  
  
'That's what *I* said!'  
  
James replied with a laugh, "Blame it on Siri! It was his featherbrained idea."  
  
"And Peter's to study this instead of Potions!" Sirius crowed.  
  
"But - but...how long?"  
  
"Three years," Lily replied.  
  
"Wait," said Remus, a hand to his head. "Why you as well, Lily?"  
  
"I'm a Marauder." She shrugged. "Oh, and you have extremely lame excuses as to why you leave on full moons."  
  
He paled. "Huh?"  
  
She laughed at his surprised anxiety. "Honestly, Remmie! How many sick relatives could one person *possibly* have?"  
  
"Wait... Wh..."  
  
Sirius slapped the brunette good-naturedly on the back. "For one who proclaims his 'magniloquence', you sure are short on words."  
  
"...Lily knows?"  
  
"Of course I know!" She sniffed with mock-indignity. "I've known since the end of second year."  
  
"But..."  
  
"OK, so the way we see it," Sirius interjected, slinging an arm around his friend and flinging his arm around, as if reading from a headline. "Wings'll be lookout, so she can be our usual alibi if we're caught out of bed, Wormtail will prod the knot to the Whomping Willow, and me and Prongs will control Were-Remus."  
  
Remus stuttered, "I-I told you not to call me that an-anymore." He paused to consider the idea and then breathed, "It'll be like a pack..."  
  
"Exactly!" Peter cried.  
  
Remus sighed. "It's absolutely loony..."  
  
Sirius hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "And exactly like us, wouldn't you say?"  
  
Remus laughed merrily. "Gods, we're all out of our minds!"  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"But...why?"  
  
As Sirius pulled back, arm still practically clinging to his friend, he replied softly, "I hate seeing you bloodied-up the next day." Louder, he added, "Not to mention all the opportunities animals have that humans don't. Sneaking around the castle an' all."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lily absently scratched the back of her neck, covered by her long flamed hair. James held her hand as he idly stomped a foot, as if pawing the ground.  
  
'Like a stag might do...'  
  
"So...um...what's it like to be an animal?" Remus asked.  
  
Peter twitched his nose, replying, "Not much different than human. 'Cept smaller in my case." He scratched his nose, and Remus grabbed his hand.  
  
"Pete! Your hand!"  
  
And there it was: a small patch of grey fur on the back of his hand.  
  
"Ah, don' worry 'bout it," Sirius responded. "The book mentioned that, by integrating animal characteristics with human personas, some slight personality differences or even physical traits may alter. Hm, I think...I *hope* it said that the physical attributes fade over time as we gain more control of our powers."  
  
Everybody gaped at him, staring.  
  
He shrugged. "Hey, I'm smart. I just usually don't care. But for Moony...anything."  
  
Lily scratched the back of her neck again.  
  
James tugged a bit at her hand. "What's the matter with your neck?"  
  
"Don't know." She lifted back her hair, allowing everyone to take a look.  
  
'Huh...guess she won't be wearing her hair up any time soon...'  
  
A patch of downy feathers covered most of the back of her neck, sliding down under the back of her blouse.  
  
Almost reverently, James stroked one finger upon the white softness. "Feathers, Wings. You've got feathers."  
  
"Oh." She blushed as he gave her one last stroke. "Wow."  
  
Watching the adorable pair, Sirius leaned over and whispered to Remus, "Blimey, but I can smell the pheromones from here."  
  
The werewolf giggled, lightly elbowing his friend.  
  
"No, no, Remmie, I mean it. I can smell them." He breathed deeply. "Merlin, but when did you start smelling so bloody good, Remus?"  
  
He stared at Sirius, who was sniffing the air. "You're serious."  
  
A crookedly charming grin. "I hate being serious." Another inhalation. "But this time I am. I can smell so much more than I could before. Bloody brilliant. Sure hope this doesn't fade."  
  
A moment's pause, and Remus flung himself into Sirius' arms. "Oh, you stupid, foolish friends of mine! Thank you. I don't even have sufficient words to thank you!" He hugged each of his fellow Marauders in turn, then embraced Siri again for good measure. "Les idiots... Vous êtes les idiots. Mais...merci beaucoup." (**2)  
  
A minute's silence, Sirius breathing deeply his friend's scent, as he held him gently. Remus snuggled deeper into the taller boy's embrace.  
  
I sighed. 'When? When will they realize?'  
  
Peter, Lily, and James laughed suddenly, for they had been whispering among themselves during the boys' exchange. They walked towards the exit.  
  
James yelled back behind his shoulder, startling the pair out of their reverie. "Well, you seem comfortable enough. Do let us know if you want to go get something to eat with the rest of us."  
  
And the three disappeared through the portal.  
  
Never letting go, Remus murmured into Sirius' shoulder, "Shall we?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Siri?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Mm-hm..."  
  
Neither moved.  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Do you think we... Hm."  
  
"Loss of words, Moony?"  
  
"Hm. Just can't articulate it right now."  
  
"When will you be able to?"  
  
Remus looked up at him, smiling. "Later. But I will tell you. Je promis."  
  
"What?" Sirius tenderly brushed Remus' cheek. "Bloody French," he fondly pronounced.  
  
"I promise, Padfoot. Je promis."  
  
Eventually, the two did leave. But not for awhile.  
  
When they returned, everybody was milling around. They almost didn't make it. Remus was just finishing his chocolate ice cream cone when they reached the train.  
  
The last thing I saw before the doors shut was Sirius wiping a finger on the edge of Remus' mouth, catching some chocolate, and bringing the sticky sweetness to his own mouth, grey and amber eyes never leaving each other.  
  
The whistle blew, the train leaving the platform.  
  
***  
  
The whistle blew, the train approaching the platform.  
  
'And the inherent boredom is alleviated once more. Again, begin the cacophony.'  
  
"So, Frank and me might actually..."  
  
" - zooming left and right!"  
  
"Merlin, it's really over, isn't it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Thank - "  
  
"Detentions? But it was the last night of the school year!"  
  
"Last time I'm bothering to sneak out with you. Detentions the entire first week next year. With McGonagall!"  
  
"Well, y'know, most Slytherins are more careful..."  
  
"And I said..."  
  
"Hey! Get back here! I swear, I'm gonna - "  
  
" - all summer? Really? I mean, it's all set up?"  
  
"'Course, Remmie! You think I'd let you of all people down?"  
  
'Ah! They weren't expelled! Always a shock every year, all things considered.'  
  
The two boys walked slightly ahead of James and Lily, the later two hand-in- hand and talking quietly to each other. Peter was nowhere to be found.  
  
'Ah, love is in the air...not that I can smell it or anything...'  
  
"Oh, Moony, stop worrying! Geez, you'd think I couldn't handle you all summer!"  
  
Remus looked sternly up at the taller through his blond bangs, much lighter over the school year. He answered under his breath so as not to alert the milling crowd. "No, Sirius. I'm worried that you alone won't be able to handle the werewolf the entire summer. I'm simply being cautious."  
  
The other boy snorted. "*Overly* cautious is more like it. C'mon, we'll go out into the woods, isolated...*alone*... Hell, if we go deep enough into the forests, we'll be *miles* away from the nearest people. And it'll only be three nights out of three months! Just think about it! Us, alone, not even the other Marauders!" He looked over his shoulder at the cute lovebirds. "Them, I definitely *won't* miss!"  
  
James looked up from the couple's sweet nothings. "Hey!"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with us!" Lily chimed in.  
  
Sirius glared at them. "Besides the fact that you're too sodding sappy?"  
  
Remus laughed at his friend's pseudo-glare. Playfully, he wrapped his arms around Sirius' middle, resting his cheek on his chest. "Oh, Padfoot, dearest, do ignore the belligerent children."  
  
Wrapping his arms around Remus' shoulders, the ebony-haired wizard childishly stuck his tongue out before resting his chin lightly upon the golden-brown head underneath him, his eyes falling from his best friend since forever and his new girlfriend to his other best friend, together for only five years yet, in some ways, closer. Sirius' hair, gathering evermore length, fell to mingle happily with the dirty blond locks underneath.  
  
Obsidian and amber... With silver streaming in his jet hair like the brightest of stars and streaming gold in his like sunbeams on a summer day, they truly are like day and night. But without the good/evil aspect usually found in that metaphor.  
  
'Metaphors. Hm. If I were human, I'd say I needed to stay off the coffee...or sugar...or chocolate...whatever.'  
  
"C'mon, Remus. We've got an entire summer ahead of us."  
  
With a hand on the small of his back, Sirius led his friend to the exit arch, quietly discussing their upcoming plans as they disappeared into the Muggle world once more.  
  
Lily gazed at where the boys disappeared. "Do you think they - ?" Starting out of her vague reverie, she peered back at her boyfriend.  
  
"Lily, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. Just them."  
  
James walked her to a nearby bench, sitting down with Lily as close as she could get without sitting on his lap. "What's wrong with Siri and Remmie? They seem fine to me."  
  
"No, no. Nothing's *wrong*, per se. Just...oh, James, don't tell me that such a smart boy can't see what's between them!"  
  
"Wings, I'm not as stupid as you're insinuating." He sighed. "I'm just confused. I thought I was really imagining it. I mean, Sirius always seem to... It's like he *needs* to touch him. It's kind of... Well, it's strange, seeing them together. But it's also..."  
  
"Like they belong?" Lily gently nudged.  
  
He sighed again, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I don't know. Yeah, I guess." A pause. "Do you think they even know?"  
  
The flame-haired girl shook her head, gazing vaguely back at the exit arch. "I think they'll realize soon."  
  
James glared at her. "Lils, stop scaring me. You sound like Trelawney."  
  
"Gee, so very sorry," she sarcastically replied with a smile. Then, frowning slightly, she added thoughtfully, "I wonder if Peter would agree."  
  
"He always agrees with you, James." She blinked suddenly, peering around her. "Speaking of, where is that rat?"  
  
"Didn't you hear? His grandmother was killed."  
  
"What?" Lily gasped. "How?"  
  
James shrugged, lightly holding the girl. "I don't know the specifics, but he only muttered about an accident with an Auror."  
  
"An *Auror* killed her?"  
  
"I suppose. Must've crushed him."  
  
"So where's he going to stay now? He's alone now, right, since his aunt and uncle were killed last year?"  
  
"Mm-hm. I think he's going to stay with some distant relatives only loosely connected to him. Like living with strangers."  
  
"That's horrible." They remained silent for a minute, Lily taking in this news. "But at least he'll always be welcome with us. And he'll even be in Hogwarts most of the time!"  
  
"Yeah. Not to mention that, in three years, he'll be able to leave if he wants. Find his own place, his own job."  
  
The two talked quietly for another few minutes before walking out into the Muggle world.  
  
As soon as they were gone, a group of Slytherins, including the usual suspects in the forms of Snape, Malfoy, Narcissa, Crabbe, and Goyle, walked by the same bench recently vacated by the two Gryffindors. They spoke in low voices, though still loud in my ears, about certain raids and a newly emerging leader for those who practice the Dark Arts, the Death Eaters.  
  
And that was the first time I ever heard the name Voldemort.  
  
The train whistle remained silent.  
  
  
  
(*1) Not the best nickname, but I'm no J. K. Rowlings, now am I? Gimme a better one, and I'll change it! Or put it in a different fic. Or just say thanks. Or...whatever.  
  
(**2) Translation: Idiots... You are idiots. But...thanks.  
  
Feedback. 'S all I'm sayin'. Oh, and that little button down there. Now, I'm done.  
  
~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~ 


	6. Year Six

~Year Six~  
  
'Hm... They're here early once more.' I sighed (in my head of course). 'What a shock!'  
  
Sirius and Remus strolled in, heads bent together and hand-in-hand, and my unbeating heart leapt.  
  
'Finally!' I breathed. 'Finally, they realize! Took them bloody long enough.'  
  
They sat on the isolated bench they were at the beginning of their fourth year, identical to their former positions with Sirius' head upon Remus' lap and Remus gently stroking his friend's long hair. Neither spoke, their actions yielding far more than mere words could ever murmur.  
  
Slowly, Sirius lifted a hand up to clasp the other boy's hand, ceasing the relaxing action, and brought the palm to his lips, his eyes never leaving his friend's.  
  
"Siri..." he breathed.  
  
"Hm...?"  
  
Remus ran his free hand along Sirius' cheek, leaning down slightly. Grinning, Sirius propped himself up on his elbows. With a moment's pause, he tilted his chin up and caressed his lips with Remus'.  
  
It was as if I had only seen a half-finished painting before. Finally, the final nuances were included, the paint had dried, and my wary expectations became astonished at the final frame of life captured on the canvas. Such vibrant life had never been expressed through something so ordinary before.  
  
A simple kiss and I was deliriously poetic. Pathetic.  
  
As they sat there, hopelessly lost in each other, another couple quietly entered and spotted their friends. Lily leaned over to whisper to James, who nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Silently, Lily crept up behind the column in back of the boys' bench. So wrapped up in each other, neither heard her mutter an incantation. The air behind the bench shimmered before solidifying.  
  
"Boys!" boomed a very convincing illusion of a frowning Professor McGonagall, glaring down her nose over her glasses and her arms crossed. "*What* do you think you are *doing*?"  
  
Shocked, Sirius fell off the bench completely, an equally startled Remus jumping to his feet.  
  
"Oh! Uh, Professor! I - uh, we were... I mean..."  
  
'Moony: always ready with a witty comment and with the loquacious vocabulary to match...except when confronted by a professor...'  
  
Getting to his feet, Sirius smirked. "Well, Professor, you see, when two people love each other very much, they - "  
  
The image wavered and dispersed, replaced by a laughing Lily and James.  
  
The other two stared, gob-smacked, at their fellow Marauders.  
  
"What? James!"  
  
"Lily!" Remus echoed.  
  
"Remus?" Lily smiled shrewdly.  
  
"Sirius," James stated.  
  
"Lily..." growled Sirius.  
  
"Remus?" questioned James.  
  
"James."  
  
"Sirius?" Lily winked. (*1)  
  
"Ok, Ok, hold on!" James held up his hands, grinning happily. "Siri, Remmie, please tell me the truth here."  
  
The taller boy being scrutinized bit his lip almost shyly, glancing sideways at his...whatever Remus now was. Almost hesitantly, Sirius simply took Remus' hand, intertwining their fingers.  
  
"Since when?" James asked, his voice neutral.  
  
Looking over at Lily, I noticed that she was just barely suppressing her laughter; glancing to James, I couldn't really tell what he was thinking.  
  
"Early June," responded Remus quietly. "That first full moon."  
  
"Dammit!" James unexpectedly fumed, throwing up his hands. "Bloody hell, guys!"  
  
Two faces fell in identical fashions, two bodies instinctively moving closer.  
  
'James, you dolt!' I screamed silently. 'You absolutely sod! You heartless bastard! You're worse than Malfoy, worse than any of those pricks!'  
  
I ranted so vigorously that I almost missed James' next comment made to Lily.  
  
"Alright, Lils. As soon as we're back in Hogwarts, you'll get your twenty quid." Then, he turned to his confused friends and grimaced. "Couldn't you of held out 'til a week ago? Then I would've won!"  
  
It was Sirius who found his tongue first. "What the bleedin' hell are you talking about?"  
  
Lily finally allowed her grin to sweep fully over her face. "Bets!" she brightly exclaimed, running over to hug the boys. "On when you two would finally realize that you should be together!"  
  
It was two very stunned, very puzzled wizards whom she embraced.  
  
"I *knew* I could count on you, Sirius, to not procrastinate!" Lily cried.  
  
"Actually," Remus absently interjected, "it was I who made the first move."  
  
"Moony, you prat!" James affectionately shouted, striding toward them. "Had t'let your hormones get the best of you! Ugh..." He shook his head in mock disappointment before breaking into a wide smile. "I'm thrilled for you two. Really."  
  
"It's about bloody time!" Lily shouted at them. "Merlin, *I* knew! Even *James* figured it out! What took you so long?"  
  
"Wings, don't tell me you're upset that they got together quick enough for me to lose twenty pounds to you of all people!"  
  
"And thank you for that. Congratulations for *finally* getting it through your heads that you belong together!" She suddenly glared at them, eyes half-lidded. "You *do* know that you belong together, right?"  
  
As a response, Remus embraced Sirius tightly, and he actually *growled*, "Il est le mien!" (**2)  
  
Laughing, Sirius replied, "Oui. Yes." A pause. "And that's all the French I can say!"  
  
'My, my, but Moony's a bit territorial when it comes to his Padfoot there. Perhaps the wolf in him?'  
  
Laughing, James said, "Well, I'm happy for you two. Now, *I* can be the ones complaining that you two are, and I quote, 'too sodding sappy'!"  
  
"I'm happy for you also," a quiet voice said from behind them.  
  
"Wormtail!" Lily cried, embracing the blond boy. Pulling back, she eyed him carefully. "Are you Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Lily. Yeah, I'm better than I was. I'm Ok."  
  
Funny. He didn't look fine. It wasn't that he looked unhealthy or even looked physically different than last I saw him. Yet a single look into his eyes, and I saw the loss of innocence, the indifference, the silent superiority. And I shivered, the boy's eyes reflecting a similar chilled aloofness as.Malfoy? Odd. Have to be seeing things.  
  
"Don't worry about me at all," Peter was saying as he gently brushed off Lily's reassuring arms. "I spent the summer with some people my age who understand my situation. They have helped me come up with a solution, and I can get on with my life."  
  
"Oh," James murmured. "Well, that's good. We're all very sorry, Pete..."  
  
"It's alright, James. Really."  
  
How could such a previously nervous boy suddenly gain this confidence after such a hardship? There was more to Peter now than anybody - even myself - could see.  
  
They all began talking about trivial matters from over the summer, including the story behind Sirius and Remus' new relationship, as they boarded the train to procure their seats before any of the other students streaming in could.  
  
Only I saw Peter hesitate, his eyes drawn behind him...  
  
To rest on a group of Slytherins headed by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
I shivered at the implications.  
  
The whistle blew, the train leaving the platform.  
  
***  
  
The whistle blew, the train approaching the platform.  
  
A sudden *boom* and smoke wavered out the windows of one of the train cars. A moment later, another small explosion in the back replicated the first.  
  
As I suspected, two Marauders ran out a door from the front, another from the back, to hide behind a column. And not a moment too soon. A group of hacking and gagging Slytherins poured out of the train from either end.  
  
'Mm. Dungbombs. An old favorite.'  
  
The trio tittered quietly, desperately trying not to expose themselves.  
  
But where were Peter and Lily?  
  
'Ah...'  
  
Lily casually strolled by Snape, idly sniffing the air and seemed ready for a remark when her eyes widened. "Why, Severus! You don't..."  
  
"No," he stated. "I was quite fortunate not be in the car with the other Slytherins at the time of the...accident."  
  
"Ah, yes, of course. Quite fortunate."  
  
"Do have a pleasant summer, Lily," Snape intoned emotionlessly.  
  
"You as well, Severus."  
  
Lily turned to behind a column with the other boys, grinning. "Well, we got all of them except Severus."  
  
"What a pity," mourned Sirius.  
  
James glared at his friend. "Oh, like Snape hasn't suffered enough this year."  
  
Everybody was silent, only Remus looking at Sirius. He carefully wove his hand through Sirius', smiling slightly. He leaned over, whispering almost silently to his partner, "It's alright, Siri. We've all forgiven you." (***3)  
  
The awkward moment passed when Peter walked toward them.  
  
"You rat!" James fondly scolded. "We've not seen you since breakfast. You missed all the fun!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard." He wrinkled his nose. "Well, rather, smelt. Siri's idea?"  
  
"Who else's?" Remus asked rhetorically.  
  
"Well, sorry to've missed it. I just wanted to say good-bye. I've got to go now."  
  
Everybody said their good-byes, and Peter left them.  
  
Of course, I could see that he did not leave my platform, only walked over to an isolated, shadowed corner behind another column and waited.  
  
The other four ultimately dispersed after a little more together. Remus and Sirius left, the taller boy's arm draped over his boyfriend's shoulders, Remus holding Siri around his waist. They were speaking of another summer together and more full moons to romp around under. Lily and James spoke quietly behind them, affirming their plans to stay with James' family over the last two months of summer.  
  
"Of course, my parents will miss me, but, for Petunia, it'll just mean that much less time to worry about my 'quirky' friends dropping by. Or the owls. By Gandalf's beard, she hates the owls!"  
  
The four Marauders left, happily oblivious to the plans forming behind them.  
  
Others had begun to crowd behind the column, some eyeing the Gryffindor with distaste and distrust, giving him ample space. Peter just stood there until another group approached. It was the five, Snape trailing farther behind, as if trying to distance himself from his companions.  
  
Without speaking, Malfoy nodded at Peter, as if giving his approval of the boy. Then, he looked around at the rest of the group and nodded once more. They all linked hands, and Malfoy took out a small envelope. With Narcissa's hand upon his arm, he overturned the envelope, allowing the item inside to fall into the palm of his hand.  
  
And they all disappeared.  
  
It was a portkey.  
  
And everyone that disappeared I knew to be, at least, somehow involved with Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  
  
Peter was going to be a Death Eater.  
  
The train whistle remained silent.  
  
  
  
(*1) Yes, I DID just finish watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show! Why do you ask?  
  
(**2) Translation: "He's mine!"  
  
(***3) Yup, this is my glossing over of the Were-Remus/Sirius/James/Snape event. I just couldn't figure out how to go through it without weighing down the story or slowing the plot. Oh, well.  
  
  
  
Author's note: In case any of my readers care, I'm in the midst of writing (well, thinking of writing it at least!) the story of exactly what happened that one night with a full moon over the summer and how Sirius and Remus got together. So, be on the lookout for a story with the summary including the words "Companion to Platform 9 ¾".  
  
Feedback makes me write faster. Strange writer deal that every single writer suffers from. (Shrugs) scarby13@hotmail.com, or that precious little button down there. (Points vigorously)  
  
~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~ 


	7. Year Seven

~Year Seven~  
  
'Oh, dear. Oh, dear...oh, dear...oh, dear...'  
  
No one had arrived early. For the first time in a long time, my Platform's first occupants were none of the Marauders. In fact, it was Severus Snape. Without any of his usual companions. He was sitting on a bench, reading a Potions book quietly.  
  
The first Marauder to enter was, in my opinion, the only non-Marauder.  
  
Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Severus," he politely acknowledged.  
  
"Ratboy," Severus replied, not bothering to lift his eyes from the book.  
  
"Why do you still call me that?"  
  
"Because only a rat would betray his closest friends as you have this past summer."  
  
Peter rubbed the inside of his left forearm unconsciously, and I gasped.  
  
'The Dark Mark!'  
  
"I have only done what they deserve. They were never my friends! They tolerated me. And just barely."  
  
Finally, Severus closed hid book and glared balefully at the boy above him. "No. Are you blind or simply stupid? They have always helped you out, been loyal, taken punishments for you, and that is essentially friendship."  
  
Peter tried to sneer, though it came out more as a grotesque twisting of his lips. "How would you know?"  
  
Severus stood, towering over the suddenly fearful boy. "Rat. Leave. Me. Alone."  
  
He strode away onto the train.  
  
And I began to see Severus Snape in a completely different light.  
  
Peter looked around him as if expecting an attack, shrugged, and walked into a train car far from the one Snape entered.  
  
"So, we'll get a flat somewhere and live there after school ends. But until then, we'll live at my house."  
  
"Since I've been officially kicked out of my house. Brilliant idea there, Sirius. But it'll have to be in the wizarding world and somewhat isolated, considering the moon."  
  
If only I could scream, I would have yelled at couple, told them that, without a doubt, they must *not* trust their supposed friend. But alas, while a wall may see and hear everything, it cannot tell its secrets. My hands were tied, so to speak.  
  
"OK, Moony, so no flat. A cottage perhaps?"  
  
"Considering our impecunious status?"  
  
"If that means we're piss-poor and jobless, then yup."  
  
"Hm. In an isolated, forested area would be wise."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
They spoke for another minute or two before the other two Marauders appeared, since I now no longer considered Peter a true Marauder.  
  
As James and Lily walked toward them, Lily murmured something into her boyfriend's ear, and, in response, James laughed before unexpectedly hoisting bodily Lily over his shoulder. She shrieked in laughter.  
  
Remus and Sirius, upon seeing their friends in such a pose, also burst out laughing.  
  
When the two reached them, Lily pounded on James' back. "Oh, let me down, you Neanderthal!"  
  
His face and voice contorted to replicate that of a caveman. "Urg. Woman insult man. Man must prove manhood." He then lightly smacked Lily's wriggling rear next to his twisted face. "Must keep woman in place."  
  
A muttered incantation, and James suddenly found himself wearing an apron and holding a feather duster in the hand unoccupied by his squirming girlfriend.  
  
Lily giggled, still trying to free herself. "Serves you right, Caveman. Lemme down."  
  
"Nope." With a whish of his wand, the garments disappeared.  
  
Whispering in Remus' ear, Sirius said, "Ten quid they're married before the end of the year."  
  
"James'll never get the stones. You're on."  
  
"What *are* you two plotting?" Lily yelled over her boyfriend's shoulder, now ineffectively hitting him to force her escape.  
  
"Just your ruin, sweets," Sirius, still ever the charmer, retorted.  
  
"Alright," James retorted. "Just don't colour outside the lines."  
  
"Right."  
  
They walked to the train, Lily giving up her attempts and simply holding herself up with her head in her hand and an elbow into his back. Before boarding, however, James abruptly turned around (much to Lily's chagrin) and looked about my Platform.  
  
"Where's Peter?"  
  
The others peered about as well, each shaking their heads in turn.  
  
"Dunno." A though popped into Sirius' mind, and he blinked. "Hey, did either of you see him over the summer?"  
  
Each shook their heads again.  
  
"Perhaps he is waiting for us inside," Remus suggested.  
  
The others agreed, heading inside, Lily still strewn upon James' shoulder.  
  
And I shuddered, suddenly with the strongest presentiment an inanimate object in the wizarding world could have.  
  
All I could do was hope for the best...  
  
The whistle blew, the train leaving the platform.  
  
***  
  
The whistle blew, the train approaching the platform.  
  
"For James finally accepting his ball-and-chain!"  
  
Various yells - including Lily's half-hearted rebuttal - flew into my confused ears from the anonymous Gryffindor's outburst.  
  
"And just in time for me to win ten pound!" Sirius yelled above the cheerful din, nudging Remus in the ribs.  
  
Remus blithely ignored him. "And for the only spell powerful enough to make Lily accept!" he cried happily.  
  
'Maybe Remus hasn't paid up yet...' I thought vaguely, too ecstatic to really be all that coherent. I just wanted to scream! 'Did you really...?!'  
  
"What spell?" asked Lily, still fingering something on her left hand.  
  
The werewolf smiled. "Not a clue. But when it wears off and you come to your senses, do tell us?"  
  
Laughing, Lily smacked him lightly upside the head. "It only took the power of his love," she remarked, leaning into James' embrace. Looking at her hand, a requisite ring upon the ring finger, she added, "And a diamond the size of the M25." (*1)  
  
I squealed happily as only a wall could squeal. 'They've finally done it! Engaged!'  
  
Sirius and Remus both snorted in response to Lily's sappiness.  
  
"Oh, like you two are any better," James grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed, sensually wrapping himself around his boyfriend, "but at least we can pull it off."  
  
The other couple burst out laughing as Remus blushed furiously.  
  
Simultaneously, I briefly noted Severus Snape walking out of the train alone, making his way over to the exit. Pausing, he looked back at the Gryffindors, still in the midst of tormenting the newly-affianced, and shook his head with an almost wistful sigh. A short glance down to his left arm, vigorously rubbing it as one would try to rub out an ill-fated stain, and then, he was gone.  
  
I could only hope that he would take the right path rather than the path he was treading at that time.  
  
'Speaking of treading the wrong path...'  
  
Peter Pettigrew stepped off the train, a frown marring his previously young- looking face. Seeing the group of Marauders, the frown twisted into a cruel smirk. Under his breath, he whispered, "Don't be so happy, *Potter*. Soon enough, all Mudbloods - like your *darling* fiancée - and Muggle-lovers like yourself and your *friends* will all fall to the Dark Lord's power. Soon enough..."  
  
I felt so utterly useless when I heard his whisper. How could something meant to be silent ring louder than a scream in my ears?  
  
Wormtail slithered off the platform, and I silently shrieked in desperation.  
  
And everyone else remained completely oblivious.  
  
By this time, my platform was emptier than full, and the Marauders were saying their goodbyes.  
  
"Alright, Moony, Padfoot. We'll see you next week," Lily said.  
  
"Please visit us," James stage-whispered, "or else Wings'll have no one but me to go over wedding plans. And I'm sure that, over the next couple of months, I'll get more than my fair share of hearing about them."  
  
"Not to mention that you'll be at the wedding." Remus nodded sagely.  
  
"Hopefully," Sirius added, earning a swift elbow in his ribs, thanks to his boyfriend, who smiled innocently back at him.  
  
"We'll come over," Remus interjected over Sirius' exclamation.  
  
With a cheerful wave, Lily and James walked out, hand-in-hand.  
  
Remus took a step towards the exit when Sirius laid a hand on his elbow, effectively stopping him.  
  
"Hey, Remus?" The boy had turned serious suddenly, his tanned face tinting pink. Almost shyly, he took Remus' hand, leading him off to a more secluded area.  
  
"Yes?" Remus patiently prodded, knowing that the taller boy, for all his volume and extroversion, could be extraordinarily shy when the topic was important.  
  
"Well, you know how we decided to live together after graduation and all?" He started absently playing with Remus' fingers as the other boy frowned slightly.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, I've had another idea."  
  
"Oh." The frown increased, his amber eyes wavering.  
  
"Remus...I don't know how to say this 'cause I'm not as eloquent with words as you, so I'll just ask you." Keeping hold of his hand, Sirius pulled something out of his pocket, fingering it out of even my view. "You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"And you love me, right?"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course, you loon."  
  
"Alright, alright. I get the point."  
  
Without ceremony, Sirius slipped a golden ring onto Remus' left ring finger.  
  
"Remus, I want to be yours. And I only want you to be mine. Forever. Will you allow me to be handfasted to you?"  
  
While not articulate with words, Sirius certainly had a powerful way with simple, human emotion.  
  
Amber eyes widened at the simple gold band on his finger, identical to the one I saw already adorning Sirius' finger. "Oh...Siri..."  
  
"I know it's nothing next to Lily's, but..."  
  
Suddenly, before he could continue his own objections, Sirius found himself with an armful of a wizard-werewolf.  
  
In a whisper so like Remus, he murmured in Siri's ear, "I love you so much, Sirius."  
  
Sirius gleefully tightened his grip on the bundle in his arms. "You have no idea how glad I am that you said that. I just can't live without you. If you hadn't said yes..."  
  
Smiling with all his heart, Remus kissed Sirius as if he had not seen him for years, as if he simply needed the touch, as if he couldn't survive without the feeling of Sirius' mouth upon his.  
  
Because, sometimes, words, no matter how expressive they might be, are nothing compared to the mere action of a simple kiss.  
  
The train whistle remained silent.  
  
  
  
(*1) OK, I'm really NOT British, but I've read Good Omens something like five times. Does that count? (Wistful sigh) Email me if this reference is wrong.  
  
MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, this is NOT the end! There's an epilogue after this. So, stay tuned for more...if you dare! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! (Muse slaps her.) Ow! Dammit, Spike! Stop doing that! (Author and Muse begin to brawl) We'll be back...right after...these...commercial messages... OW!  
  
Scarby13@hotmail.com or the cutest of all buttons. Yes, that one right down there... Hopefully, the one right below your mouse arrow. Go on... I dare ya... Please?  
  
~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~ 


	8. Epilogue

~::Alas, but I have reached the end of this. My baby's all grown up. Sniff. Thank you SOSOSOSO very much to everyone who's read this and a million virtual cookies to those who've reviewed! I can't believe it's already over. (Thinks) Oh, wait! I still have to write the Companion piece! Yeah! By the way, that might take awhile because I've only JUST begun it, and homework has just been. AGH!!! It kinda sucks. So, anyway, one of these days, it'll be out. Wow, this has been too long. Anyway, onwards!::~  
  
  
  
  
  
~Epilogue: The End of Harry Potter's Seventh Year~  
  
My platform was empty, but I had heard the news, and still I rejoiced.  
  
Harry Potter, with the help of his all of friends, had defeated Voldemort. By now, most of the Death Eaters - those not killed in the final assault at least - had been tried and convicted.  
  
During the trials, the entire world finally discovered that Severus Snape was not a heartless Death Eater when he spoke against his former companions and Dumbledore explained his role as a spy.  
  
I knew Snape would take the right path. I just knew it.  
  
The best news, of course, was that Peter Pettigrew - Wormtail - had broken down sobbing upon seeing his master's death and confessed his entire life story...then repeated it upon seeing Sirius and Remus at the trial.  
  
Sirius and Remus... I saw Remus again four years ago, when I had heard about Sirius' escape, and he looked terrible. His finger was empty of a certain ring, but, when he turned to look at my familiar platform once more, a glint of gold peeked through his shirt. He wore a pair of identical rings on a chain around his neck. He looked far too haggard for such a brilliant man.  
  
Suddenly, a pair strolled in through the archway, breaking through my memories, and I heard a laugh I'd not heard for many years indeed, and my heart swelled at the glorious sound.  
  
Sirius and Remus had returned.  
  
'They're back! What the hell?! What are they... OH! They're here for Harry, since Sirius is his guardian. Early once more! What a surprise.'  
  
Remus looked much healthier than last I'd seen him, much happier and less faded. Sirius, while still thinner than last I saw him, looked much better than last I had heard when he escaped Azkaban.  
  
Naturally, he had an arm draped over Remus' shoulders.  
  
'Some things never change.'  
  
It was Remus who was laughing, his amber eyes glinting.  
  
For a few minutes, they spoke of nothing important, and I was still trying too hard to overcome my shock to listen all that carefully.  
  
As I came back to my senses, I saw the two sitting side-by-side upon a familiar bench, their hands clasped. When Sirius began fidgeting, idly playing with Remus' fingers, Remus suppressed a smile. Both he and I knew Sirius had something significant to say but, after all these years, still retained his inherent shyness.  
  
'Some things really *don't* change.'  
  
"Remus..."  
  
"You want to ask me something, Sirius?"  
  
Sighing, Sirius shook his head fondly. "You know me far too well." A pause of silence, then he jumped right into it. "With everything finally settling down and me being able to show my face again and all, I was wondering if we could...go back to where we were before...before."  
  
Remus rose an eyebrow. "You mean you still want to get handfasted?"  
  
Sirius quickly shook his head, and Remus' face fell  
  
Before even I could get furious, Sirius scooped the man into his arms, practically pulling the brunette into his lap. "Oh, Moony! How can a person so brilliant be so completely ignorant? I mean, well...remember when everyone found out we were both off the market, so to speak?" He tenderly kissed the tip of the blushing man's nose.  
  
Remus nodded, eyes twinkling and a small smile on his lips. "You kissed me in front of everyone in the Great Hall."  
  
"Yes, well, I want that again. But differently. Remus...will you marry me?"  
  
"M-M-Marry?" Remus stuttered. "Oh! Uh...marry..."  
  
"Magniloquence, Remus, nothing but magniloquence."  
  
Without a single one of his precious words, Remus kissed Sirius, trickling a laugh into it. In the end, Sirius was chuckling as well.  
  
"So, what's your answer?" Sirius asked, still uncertain.  
  
"Where're the rings?"  
  
Sirius blinked. "Rings?"  
  
"To get married, we need a rings."  
  
Sirius looked down at the unadorned hand he held. Then, he glanced at Remus and smiled. Without hesitation, he unclasped Remus' necklace, the two rings falling into his palm. Handing the necklace back to Remus, who silently put it in a pocket, he gave one ring to Remus and slid the other upon Remus' left ring finger. Remus repeated the action, the ring sliding easily onto Sirius' finger.  
  
As they kissed once more, the first people began trickling in.  
  
The whistle blew, the train approaching the platform.  
  
Remus and Sirius broke off, watching the scarlet train slowing to a halt. When the doors opened, Sirius whispered into Remus' ear, with a strong British accent, "Je t'aime, mon amour."  
  
Remus murmured back, "Moi, aussi. Is that all you can say?"  
  
Clearing his throat dramatically, he clearly pronounced, "Je suis très desolé!" (*1)  
  
Remus laughed, delighted, hugging Sirius close.  
  
When he pulled back, Sirius asked, "So, what of my godson's letter?"  
  
Remus peered over at the group of four emerging from the train, the four who the professors had begun nicknaming the "Second-Generation Marauders."  
  
Ron and Hermione walked out first, hand-in-hand and still starry-eyed over the each other, ever since fifth year. Well, officially since fifth year. I personally believed that they began caring for each other long before that.  
  
Their fifth year was also the year Harry's boyfriend had joined their group. I didn't know the specifics of how the only son of Lucius Malfoy could end up in love with a Gryffindor, but the two of them had found each other past their façades of a Purebred Slytherin slime and a Gryffindor Golden Boy. Since their relationship had begun at school, I only knew that the first night of their affair had begun in violence and ended in tears.  
  
By the way Draco smiled genuinely and happily at Harry, not a cold smirk or superior yet pale upturning of his mouth, I knew that the violence and tears had ended for good.  
  
"I think Harry knows what he's doing," Remus responded lightly.  
  
Sirius smirked. "A Malfoy and a Potter. Who would have guessed?"  
  
"Who indeed." He paused. "So?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "Only if you agree."  
  
Grinning, Remus laughed aloud. "A Malfoy living under our roof. This just keeps getting stranger and stranger."  
  
The so-called "Second-Generation Marauders" found the two men and waved enthusiastically, even Draco, walking over to the men on the bench.  
  
"Ready to act normal?" Remus quipped, standing up.  
  
"Against my nature," Sirius responded, standing next to his fiancé. Then, he quickly kissed Remus before adding, "But, for you, anything."  
  
And my unbeating heart warmed.  
  
Even inanimate objects wanted a Happily Ever After.  
  
  
  
(*1) Translation: "I love you, my love." "Me, too." "I am so sorry!"  
  
La Fin  
  
Feedback: scarby13@hotmail.com, and it staves off the plot bunnies' chanting of, "Write us a fic...a glorious fic...so very bright and gay. Write us of Care Bears...crossed-over with Lord of the Rings...without feedback, you'll write it today!" AGH! Make them stop! Tell me something else! AGH! Oui, je suis une foulle. Pourquoi? (Yes, I am a crazy one. Why?)  
  
~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~ 


End file.
